


Blood and Ozone

by shrift



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He smells of blood and ozone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ozone

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Devil's Trill".

Tsuzuki's apologetic words are a blizzard of sakura petals, and Hisoka only wants to make him to stop. He brushes away Tsuzuki's tears with his thumb.

The touch is fleeting, damp; Tsuzuki's desire transmits through his skin like lightning, shaking Hisoka's body and stopping his heart. The noise Tsuzuki makes is low, urgent, as broken as he is. He smells of blood and ozone.

Tsuzuki's mouth is hot and sweet. He licks inside Hisoka's lips, whispering, "Sorry, sorry, I am so -–"

Hisoka can't -– he doesn't know if this is what he wants.

Every first kiss has been taken from him.


End file.
